The King's Words
by prien12
Summary: 'But hearts can be mended, souls, however, cannot. I felt empty. I had nothing left to live for. Zelda will find a prince, who would fill her heart. Much better than I ever did.' Inspired by the fact that EXAMS ARE OVER!


**YARGGG! EXAMS. ARE. OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. **

**SO... to celebrate, I wrote a FLUFF! Never expected to see one on here huh? **

**But as you guys know, I'm not a very fluffeh person, a very fluffeh person would be Reyser! The main reason I even WRITE fluff instead of angst is cuz of her! So this isn't AS fluffy as I want it to be, but hey! Tons of angsty stuff.**

**-Hides in a corner- Wahhhh... I only know how to write angst... Aw bloody well. Anyways... I'm going nuts! Super hyper right now! Ate too much candeh! Jumping up and down as I type this. EXAMS ARE OVERRRR I FEEL SO ALIVE! Oh yes, I am also going to be collabing with Opal223! She is also an amazing person and i luv her. (Not in a gay way Opal, not in a gay way. ^_^)**

**And, I'm going on a SPREE! Expect to see Hyrule Traditions soon!**

**As usually, leave any hate messages or such. Again, I know I'm not a fantastic writer and people have their rights to hate on it.**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Zelda looked into my azure eyes. They had fear set into it.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" She whispered quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Zel, but I don't want to be cooped up in a castle. I want to be free." I said softly. Zelda looked into my eyes pleadingly. I looked away, unable to resist her sad eyes.

"Where would you go? Where would you stay?" She tried, knowing her attempts were futile. I bit my lip.

"I don't know." It came out ice cold. Zelda looked at the ground, holding back her tears.

"Why won't you marry me? I…I know you love me as well…" Zelda said, her voice breaking.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of her lips.

Then, I remembered the King's words.

* * *

_I bowed in front of the King. I could feel the King's hard stare on me. _

"_So you are the one which my daughter pines for." He said angrily, gripping the handles of his throne. I said nothing._

"_Well. I will not give my approval to a ruffian of the likes of you." He continued. _

"_My daughter deserves a prince, a man of riches, not a petty commoner like you. Saviour of Hyrule my foot." He spat._

"_I cannot give your daughter riches or palaces. I can only give her happiness for as long as I live." Link said quietly. The king stroked his beard._

"…_What after that? If you die, who would she turn to?" He said firmly. _

"… _If she marries a prince, and he dies, wouldn't the outcome be the same?" I said, trying to keep my anger at bay. The king stood up from his throne and went up to me and slapped me across the face._

"_There's a difference. She'll have walls to protect her. You… you have nothing. If she marries you, I will never take her back." I seethed with anger. The King was degrading him. To him, he was just an insignificant person to a King, a man of power. _

"… _but if someone were to tear down those walls, she'll have nothing too." I said, staring at the King with hatred. _

_He smacked me across the face again._

"_All your comebacks are IFS. You're merely supposing. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT KIND OF THINGS WOULD HAPPEN!" He shouted at my face._

_I glared at the King._

"_Then how would YOU know if Zelda wouldn't be happy with me? How do you know if I can't find her a home? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF ZELDA WILL EVER BE HAPPY WITH A PRINCE!?" I raised my voice, releasing the anger that was pent up in me._

_The King punched me in the face and I flew backwards._

"…_Let me put it in simple terms if you can't understand." The King said cruelly._

"_Stay away from my daughter, refuse to marry her, or that farm girl of yours will suffer." _

_I widened my eyes. Malon? I gritted my teeth. Lose the love of my life, the one I can't live without, the one that I would give my life for, or my best friend, the girl that brought me through those stormy days, the girl that helped me through thick and thin._

_I clenched my fist. Malon doesn't need to suffer for my own happiness. Maybe the King was right. Zelda would be happier with a prince. No danger, no need to worry about her survival._

_I silently escorted myself out, the King staring after me._

* * *

I gently pushed Zelda away. A small cry escaped her lips. I felt guilty. I brushed aside some hair in her face and cupped her cheek. She grabbed hold of my arm.

"Please…don't go…" She muttered again, sobs racking her body. I hugged her tenderly, burying my face in her soft hair.

"_I'm sorry…_" I hushed, trying to hold back my own tears. I got onto Epona and gingerly let go of her, and tried to leave.

Zelda reached out and squeezed my hand, and she didn't let go. I stopped and sighed, turning to face her again.

"_What are you hiding from me?_" She asked me, crushing my fingers. I looked into her sad, blue eyes. If I tell her…

Who am I to ruin the Royal Family's relationship between each other? I sighed and shook my head. She looked at me stonily.

"It's father, isn't it?" She looked just about to break down. I slowly got off Epona and gently kissed her forehead, then looked away.

"The Princess of Hyrule deserves better then a useless commoner." I hesitantly said.

"… That's not true." She slowly brought me to face her again, and… I felt, hollow. She brushed my cheek.

"…You're the best Hyrule has to offer. You're kind, selfless, and… you're over protective, calm… you're the most pined for man in Hyrule… and for obvious reasons…" she pressed my stone hard arm.

"…You don't like seeing people die…and that's the reason you're leaving Hyrule." She finished, her eyes flashing with realisation. I pulled my arm away. She looked at me with alarm.

"… Malon." I uttered the one word and jumped onto Epona and sped off to the Lost Woods.

I jumped off Epona and landed hard on the ground.

I closed my eyes and leaned up against the tree. _I broke her heart… _

_But hearts can be mended, souls, however, cannot._

I felt empty. I had nothing left to live for. Zelda will find a prince, who would fill her heart.

_Much better than I ever did._

* * *

Zelda's POV

I fell onto the ground. _Malon…_ I clenched my fists in anger and resentment. Father had threatened to _kill _Link's best friend! I immediately stomped back to the castle, ready to face off the man I was so scared of my entire life.

I flung open the doors. _The King_ looked up from his documents in astonishment.

"Said your goodbyes ye-" The King started, but was cut off by a narrow miss of Din's Fire. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ho-" He began again, but ducked when another ball of flames was aimed for his head. I seethed in anger as I prepared another ball.

"How could you?" My voice shaking with dander. The King feigned the emotion he had deceived me with since young.

Love.

"Darling, what are y-" The King said it in the voice he deceived me with. I threw the fireball at him again, this time, lighting his documents.

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT SHIT!" I screamed. His eyes widened at the use of my tone.

"…You were willing to take _away _someone for me to marry a Prince?" The King poured his drink on the document, effectively extinguishing it. But this time, he learnt to keep his mouth shut.

"You were willing to _kill _an innocent person FOR YOUR OWN BLOODY WANTS?!" I seethed. "How could you call yourself my father if you don't even know what makes me happy?! A woman is not only made for marriage!"

He opened his mouth but shut it when I readied another ball.

"NO WONDER MOTHER COMITTED SUICIDE!" I yelled at his face. And I knew from the moment on, I knew our ties were broken. I used Farore's Wind and teleported from his room and to the Lon Lon Ranch. I shouldn't have acted that way. I knew he would just kill Malon for the heck of it. Malon looked at me, startled.

"Princess! Of what do I owe the pleasure?" She said sweetly, bowing. I nodded and she stood up.

"You have to leave this place. It's no longer safe." She looked at me in alarm.

"Why? Is there a war coming?" She asked, fear crept into her voice as she caressed the mane of a horse.

"No. _The King, _in order to get me to marry, has forced Link to leave me and if not, kill you." I said, clenching my fists. She looked hurt.

"I understand." She replied. I nodded and she made her way to the house to pack up. She truly is a remarkable woman. Knowing that her life is in danger, she is calm and composed.

"Please, leave Hyrule and go to Termina. You will be safer there. I'm… I'm sorry." I instructed her. She nodded and I turned to leave.

"Princess Zelda?" Malon called for me.

"Yes?"

"… Link loves you a lot… you know that… right? Because if you don't…" She said silently. I nodded.

"I know." I said, twirling my fingers. She nodded. I sighed. Malon loves Link as much as I do, but she's willing to give him up for his happiness. She is an amazing woman. I twirled again and teleported to the Lost woods.

It didn't take long to find him. He was hiding behind a tree, his face in his lap. I tried to approach him calmly. But I stepped on a branch and Link turned sharply. When he saw me he tensed up and backed away.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, his ice cold words tried to sting me. But I knew he was just as afraid as I was.

"Link… please, you don't have to worry. Malon is going to be fine." I tried to step closer to him, but he backed up even more.

"Please…leave me be…" He said, his eyes reflecting those of sadness. I used Farore's Wind again and teleported right in front of him. His breath hitched.

I hugged him tightly, afraid that he'll let go. I felt myself sink to the ground, but I didn't care.

"…Why...why do you even try? What if… what if I rejected you?" he's usually calm voice was embedded with fear. I was scared. He never sounded this afraid…

I looked at him, and he turned away. I pulled his head towards me and I stared into his eyes.

They were hollow. They were empty and unfilled, scared, afraid he'd lose everything. Afraid he'd lose his best friend.

Afraid he'd lose me.

He was like an open book, and he was discomforted by the fact. My gaze softened as I applied gentle pressure onto his lips. Immediately, he broke down, his façade slipping away. He wept, and hugged me tightly.

"…Because I know you'll never reject me." I muttered softly against his lips.

After awhile, the sobbing stopped, and I let go of his lips.

"Where will we go…?" He finally spoke, searching my eyes for any doubt. He found none.

"Termina. We'll start anew. We'll get a house, and live there, nobody but Malon and her dad will know us." Link's eyes widened when he heard Malon's name.

"S-She's going with us?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded again, tears coming to my eyes in pure joy as Link's face brightened. He picked me up bridal style and swung me around and around. When he stopped, he pressed his lips to mine, connecting them. And we didn't let go. Not for a long time.

"I love you Zel…" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too…dear."

* * *

? POV

I know very well you're not a doll, or a wedding tool. But I want best for you… if you think he's best, then go for him. I won't be angry at you anymore, my dear.

My princess.


End file.
